Unhealthy alcohol use is prevalent, yet it is often inadequately addressed. Screening and brief intervention (SBI) to reduce unhealthy alcohol use is one of the most effective and cost-effective primary care preventive health services, yet implementation and dissemination are challenging. The International Network on Brief Interventions for Alcohol and Other Drugs (INEBRIA), founded 12 years ago, is the only organization in the world dedicated to SBI research. INEBRIA's 2015 annual meeting in Atlanta, GA, marks only the second time that the conference will be held in the U.S. The conference theme, Interprofessional Involvement in Screening and Brief Intervention, highlights the increasing role of nurses, social workers, and other healthcare professionals in SBI. The goal of this INEBRIA Alcohol SBI Research conference is to present findings from and promote further development of alcohol SBI research, with a particular focus on special populations, use of technology and interprofessional involvement in SBI. The conference will: (1) communicate and disseminate research findings regarding use of alcohol SBI with special populations; (2) review existing data and outline unanswered questions regarding use of technology-based approaches SBI approaches; (3) offer a critical analysis of alcohol SBI dissemination in large health systems; (4) explore opportunities for expanded interprofessional involvement in implementation and dissemination research related to alcohol SBI, and (5) engage junior researchers from a variety of disciplines in alcohol SBI dissemination research and provide them with mentoring opportunities. INEBRIA will convene an international group of interprofessional SBI experts in Atlanta, an important center for SBI research, for three days of research presentations and discussion. Conference planning committees have been convened. The 2 day meeting will include large group plenary sessions, research abstract presentations and workshops, and a poster session for research presentations. The meeting will assist in clarifying the state of research science related to SBI and help to identify research questions for the next phase of SBI research. Involvement and research engagement of professionals from new disciplines with an increasing role in SBI implementation and dissemination should open doors for new opportunities in alcohol SBI research. The sharing of these cutting edge alcohol research ideas in the context of international discussion and collaboration will provide a unique opportunity to advance the field.